The Fallen Angels
by Kael'thas The Bloodmage
Summary: Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack journey to a different planet seeking an alternate resource for their dying planet as mecenaries -alternate universe-


Author's Notes: This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic, and my writing skills aren't that good so ignore my simple language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
In the year 3958, the world of Gaia was at the brink of destruction.  
The world's resources were nearly depleted. Scientists had predicted  
that the world would come to the end in just five years. People had  
desperately tried to find other resources on foreign planets. Many had  
tried but most of them either never returned or they came back with  
nothing. So a group of people organized a group and called it SOLDIER.  
SOLDIER was a group of mercenaries who were hired to take on missions.  
A group of mercenaries decided to take on the task of finding  
resources. Their group consisted of three men, Cloud Strife a 21-year  
old 1st class SOLDIER, Sephiroth Jenova a tall and quiet man and Zack  
Gainsborough a 22 year old whose parents were killed when he was only  
a baby.  
  
The three men decided to meet at the SOLDIER Weapons Facility. Cloud  
was the first person to arrive. "Oh boy! This sure is a huge place!"  
said Cloud in fascination as he entered the dome-shaped building.  
  
"Of course it is! This is the only place that produces weapons  
anymore. The rest of the other facilities had to close down due to the  
lack of money.," said a strange but familiar voice.  
  
"Oh there you are, my good old pal Sephiroth!" said Cloud as he lifted  
his hand. Sephiroth stared at him strangely.  
  
"What, you never heard of shaking hands before! Fine, be that way!"  
said Cloud with his tongue sticking out.  
  
"Still as kiddish as when I last saw you six years ago!" said  
Sephiroth with a smile on his face. Just at that point, Zack had just  
arrived.  
  
"My motorbike was out of gas!" said Zack as he took off his helmet.  
"Anyway, let's head on to choose our weapons!"  
  
"Who died and made him leader?" whispered Cloud to Sephiroth as they  
walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Hey! I heard that! Still as loud as when you were a kid." Said Zack  
as he entered the elevator.  
  
"Why are you two picking on me just because I'm the best-looking,  
smartest, youngest... blah blah!" said Cloud in a kiddish way. Sephiroth  
couldn't help but laughed. As the group proceeded towards the Weapons  
Facility, they met Professor Gast.  
  
"Hello! Nice to see you again! Let's head on to the Weapons Facility."  
said Professor Gast politely. They entered the automatic glass door,  
and were amazed at the amount of weapons in the facility.  
  
"Please follow me." said Professor Gast. The group followed Professor  
Gast into a huge room.  
  
"Now, choose a weapon." said Professor Gast.  
  
"I think I'll take this sword and name it "Einlanzer"!" said Cloud as  
he picked up a giant sword.  
  
"Then I'll take this sword and name it "Masamune"!" said Sephiroth as  
he picked up the sword that was nearly as long as he was. Zack was  
staring at the guns.  
  
"I wonder which gun makes me look cool? Hmm!" thought Sack. "I think  
I'll take these two babies!" said Zack trying to act cool as he spun  
the two Desert Eagles he was holding.  
  
"Okay! Since now you have chosen your weapons, please proceed to the  
starlet Base. There you will find a woman called Lucca. She will  
assist you in finding the suitable spaceship. Oh and before I forget,  
remember that the password to enter the base is Aeon Epoch 1357." said  
Professor Gast as he put Cloud's, Sephiroth's and Zack's weapons into  
three separate bags.  
  
"Can I have two holsters for my pistols?" said Zack.  
  
"Oh sure!" replied Professor Gast.  
  
As the group left the facility, Cloud said, "I was thinking since we  
have weapons that are so cool, our group should have a cool name. We  
should name it -"  
  
"The Fallen Angels." Said Zack finishing Cloud's sentence. "I guess  
that settles it. We shall be known as the Fallen Angels. Sounds like a  
boy band's name." said Sephiroth.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even get to finish my sentence. I think Destiny's  
Knights sounds much better!" said Cloud angrily. Cloud didn't say  
anything until the Fallen Angels reached the StarFleet Base.  
  
"What's the password?" asked a mechanical voice from the base.  
  
"Aeon Enoch 1357!" said Cloud.  
  
"Access Denied!" replied the voice.  
  
"It's Aeon Epoch 1357, you doofus!" said Zack. The door in front of  
them opened.  
  
"Oh! You must be the people Professor Gast told me about!" said a  
woman wearing glasses with a lab coat.  
  
"And you must be Lucca. It is so very nice to meet you. I'm -"said  
Cloud as he put his hand in front of Lucca.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! We get the point. Can you please show us the spaceships?'  
said Zack in an annoyed way.  
  
"Please follow me!" said Lucca. The Fallen Angels followed Lucca into  
a huge building.  
  
"Please step on the white area." said the mechanical voice from  
before. Lucca and the group stepped into the white area and they were  
teleported to a different place.  
  
Lucca then said, "On your left there is the High Wind 2000 and on your  
right is the Excaliber 2000!" "The High Wind 2000 is designed for  
speed and the Excaliber 2000 is designed for long distance."  
  
"I think we'll take the Excaliber 2000!" said Zack after thinking for  
a while.  
  
"Your supplies are already on the ship and please accept this!" said  
Lucca as she handed the group a few crystals.  
  
"What's this for?" said Cloud curiously.  
  
"If you attach this to your weapons, it will give you the ability to  
freeze time, slow down time and even go back in time but be careful  
with it so use it only as a last resort!" said Lucca. The Fallen  
Angels walked into the ship and chose a place to sit.  
  
"I want that seat with the footrest!" said Cloud enthusiastically as  
he ran towards the seat.  
  
"Then you can pilot the ship as that is for the pilot! Good luck,  
you'll need it!" yawned Zack as he fell back into a seat.  
  
"I will check out their facilities (bathroom)." said Sephiroth  
sweating. Thirty days later, they reached another galaxy.  
  
"We have a problem here, people! We're running out of gas! Better  
fasten your seatbelts, a planet called Terra's gravity is sucking us!"  
screamed Cloud.  
  
"I thought that the Excaliber 2000 was built for long distance!" said  
Zack as he tried to fasten his seatbelt.  
  
"It was built for long distance but apparently the fuel tank was only  
about a quarter full!" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Boom!" the Excaliber 2000 had crashed onto Terra. "Uh! That was one  
crazy ride! Bring your weapons with you! We're going to scout the  
area!" commanded Zack rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey! I think I see Macdonald's over there!" said Cloud who was  
exhausted after walking five miles.  
  
"It's your brains, you dummy! What was that!" said Zack. Roar! A  
Behemoth (a giant lion monster) was staring right into the eyes of the  
fearless Fallen Angels. Sephiroth drew the Masamune and charged  
forward.  
  
"Strike Raid!" yelled Sephiroth as he slashed the mighty beast  
rapidly." "The monster isn't even fazed!" said Sephiroth worriedly.  
  
"My turn! Omnislash!" yelled Cloud with Einlanzer in his hands. "Take  
this foul beast!" As the Einlanzer touched the Behemoth, a tremendous  
force knocked the Einlanzer from Cloud's hands.  
  
"That was its Mirror Move attack! It can knock back most attacks! Now,  
it's SHOWTIME!" said Zack. Zack drew his pistols and waited for the  
Behemoth to turn around. "Desperado!" yelled Zack as he pulled the  
triggers of his Desert Eagles. A barrage of bullets engulfed in flames  
hit the Behemoth. The fur of the beast absorbed the blows like a piece  
of paper trying to break a diamond.  
  
"The Behemoth has the ability to absorb any elemental attack except  
for lightning!" said Sephiroth panting.  
  
"Darn! I forgot to bring any lightning bullets!" said Zack.  
  
Swoosh! Swoosh! Two arrows hit the Behemoth in the back. The majestic beast fell instantly. The Fallen Angels looked around. Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared with a bow and arrow read to be fired. "Is that a friend or a foe?" Cloud thought to himself.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to update in a few days, so check back. Please review! 


End file.
